Various wired and wireless communication systems are well known. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, two different conventional communication systems are known. As shown in FIG. 1, one example of a conventional wired communication system has a transmitter and receiver wherein a data signal is communicated over a first wired communications link and a second data signal (which is an inverted form of the data signal) is communicated over a second wired communications link. In the system shown in FIG. 1, the two wired communications links are nearby each other. The receiver may receive these two data signals and then take the difference between the two data signals in order to extract the data from the data signal. This conventional communication system is known as a differential signal system that allows lower voltages to be used since only the difference between the two signals is needed, allows higher data transmission speeds and increases noise immunity since any noise would affect both the communication links and the noise would be filtered out when the difference between the two data signals is determined. The system shown in FIG. 1 may be used, for example, on a printed circuit board in which each wired communication link is a trace on the printed circuit board.
An example of how the system in FIG. 1 works on copper wires is that the two adjacent wires each have a signal in which one is the inverse of the other. For example, if a “digital 1” is to be transmitted with 1 volt levels, Line A will be at 1 volt and Line B will be at 0 volt (i.e., the inverse) while a “digital 0” is transmitted with Line A at 0 volts and Line B at 1 volt. As the wires run from the transmitter to the receiver, the wires might both pickup noise which will cause the voltage levels in the lines to be raised or lower in addition to causing spikes which can appear to be data. If the 2 wires are in very close physical proximity to each other, the noise will be identical in both wires. At the receiver end, the 2 lines will be connected to a differential amplifier circuit. This differential amplifier circuit will “subtract out” the noise.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of another conventional communication system that may be a wireless communication system. In this communication system, a transmitter may generate and communicate a plurality of data signals over a communication link and then the receiver extracts data from each data signal independently, but there is no relationship between the data signals that aids in the extraction of the data from the data signals. The system shown in FIG. 2 may be used for a typical mobile phone system such as a time division multiplex or a code division multiplex communication system.
FIG. 3 illustrates a wireless communications system that uses a pilot signal wherein the pilot signal is modulated with the carrier wave and data signal to generate a single output signal that is then sent over a communications link to a receiver. The receiver then uses the pilot signal (embedded in the output signal) to decode the data signal. In this conventional system with a pilot signal, only a single signal is sent over the communications link.
None of these conventional communication systems use a data signal and a reference signal (transmitted over the same communications link but on different channels) and thus it is desirable to provide a common wave system and method and it is to this end that the system and method are directed.
In addition, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for minimizing effective bandwidth and neutralizing sidebands (sideband mitigation) that enable substantial increases in data transmission speed and spectral efficiency and it is to this end that the system and method are also directed.